Harold Attinger
Harold Attinger was a rogue CIA operative and founder of the Cemetery Wind. Paranoid about national security and distrusting of all Transformers, Attinger founded Cemetery Wind to hunt down all Transformers regardless of faction. Attinger also worked a deal with Cybertronian mercenary Lockdown to obtain a Seed in exchange for Optimus Prime, to give to Joshua Joyce and use its "transformium" materials to create an army of remote-controlled Transfomers and both become rich also famous in the process. He is the main antagonist of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Biography Attinger served with the CIA for 25 years. When the Transformers arrived on Earth, Attinger was highly distrusting of them and believed them all to be the same, later remarking "There no good aliens, or bad aliens!". After the battle of Chicago, Attinger created Cemetery Wind, a CIA black ops unit dedicated to hunting down the remaining Decepticons while the Autobots were granted sanctuary. However, Attinger also began to use the unit to hunt down the surviving Autobots without the president's knowledge. Attinger also began working with KSI's CEO Joshua Joyce to build remote-controlled Transformers for military use, giving him the remains of dead Autobots and Decepticons to build more. Eventually, Attinger began working with the Cybertronian bounty hunter Lockdown to hunt down the Autobots and capture Optimus Prime alive in exchange for a seed which could create "transformium" Joshua needed to build an entire army. Attinger was about to retire from the CIA and obtain a position of Joshua's company and become rich and famous with Joshua together with their new army. At a meeting with various White House officals, Attinger reported only a dozen Decepticons were left, yet Israel, China and Russia had obtained some Decepticon warships and even some civilians had obtained Decepticon technology. As he praised the efforts of Cemetery Wind, he proudly declared that the age of Transformers had come to an end. Later, Attinger met with White House Chief of Staff Greg, who the president sent to obtain a report on Cemetery Wind's progress, which Attinger stated it was outstanding and the conflict would soon be over, yet stated to a shocked Greg that he wasn't working with the Autobots as he originally thought. Attinger later met with Lockdown to discuss their deal and why Optimus escaped his attack which Lockdown blamed Attinger's men for it and made clear that he didn't care for Attinger's goals, just his own. When Optimus was sighted in Texas, thanks to Lucas Flannery's ignorance, Attinger deployed his friend and long time associate James Savoy and Cemetery Wind, along with Lockdown, to capture him. Attinger ran the operation from his office at the CIA HQ without their knowledge, and when Cade Yeager was interrogated about him, Attinger heard him and ordered Savoy to threaten his daughter Tessa into giving up Optimus' location. Optimus eventually did return but he managed to save the Yeagers and escape Lockdown, much to Attinger's frustration. To cover up the operation, he reported the skirmish to be a Decepticon attack. He met with Savoy in Texas to discus their delma and ordered them to find the Yeagers. While on the plane flight back to the CIA Cade set off an alert trying to use a credit card but when Attinger viewed the footage, he was agrivated to learn that Cade had obtained one of their drones. Cade also wrote a death threat on the back of the credit card he'd attempted to have the drone use, vowing to hunt him down. Attinger detoured to KSI to inform Joshua that the Autobots had obtained one of the drones much to Joshua's irritation who demanded Attinger sped up progress and get the seed now. However their arguement was interupted when a security guard informed them of the same I.D. card being scanned in two different areas at once, and they soon discovered Cade had infeltrated the facility. After Cade was aprehended Attinger talked to Cade privately in the boardroom and told him that there is a version of the outcome where he and his daughter get to gome home safely. Cade however asked if the other version was Attinger send in someone to murder Tessa or do it himself and Attinger, not so suttlely confirmed his intention to kill them anyway and asked where Optimus was. The interogation was interupted by Bumblebee and Drift who rescued Cade and escaped, and Attinger told Joshua to activate his prototypes and send them after the Autobots. Reluctantly Joshua agreed and sent out Galvatron and Stinger but Galvatron immediatley became unresponsive and started acting on his own will, even speaking. In light of this Attinger sent in Lockdown who sucesfully disabled Optimus and traded his Seed in exchange for the Autobot leader. Attinger and Savoy met up with Joshua in China to deliver the seed by Joshua begun having second thoughts on the deal, after witnessing Galvatron's sentience, and Attinger angrily reminded him of their deal and that he'd kill him first before letting the deal go. However the talk was interupted when Su Yeuming informed them Galvatron had activated on his own, and taken control of the other drones and Attinger and Savoy were forced to evacuate the facility. However Joshua stole the seed and Attinger believed Joshua was betraying them and he and Savoy gave chase while trying to escape Galvatron's attack. In China Attinger and Savoy persued Joshua but were stunned to see an Autobot shuttle and realised that Optimus had escaped, but one of Galvatron's drones shot down the shuttle and stranded the humans on teh rooftop. Attinger ordered Savoy to kill them but Cade soon killed Savoy by pushing him off a rooftop and became engulfed with anger. Lockdown then contacted Attinger asking where Optimus was an Attinger confirmed at his location and told him to do whatever it took to reaprehend him, which Lockdown happily agreed. After the bulk of the Decepticons were destroyed Optimus went to fight Lockdown on his own and Attinger saw Cade making his way there to aid and followed. As Cade tried to aid Optimus, using a stollen alien rifle, Attinger fired several rounds towards Cade causing him to lose focus and grip on the gun then rushed toward him and held the gun to his face. Attinger angrily justified his actions as nessacery because there are no good nor bad aliens, just humans and Transformers and Cade chose the Transformers. Before Attinger could execute Cade however Optimus intervened and shot Attinger with his rifle. Death Killed by *Cade Yeager (Indirectly Caused) *Optimus Prime While trying to murder Cade out of vengeance Optimus shoots Attinger dead, making him the first human Optimus has intentionally killed. Killed Victims *Ratchet'' (Caused) '' *Leadfoot (Caused) '' *Lucas Flannery ''(Caused) '' *Numerous counts of unnamed humans, unnamed Autobots and unnamed Decepticons ''(Caused and Direct) Personaility Attinger was ruthless, paranoid, delusional and greedy. Following the invasion of Chicago Attinger became paranoid about another alien invasion and to ensure security, and begun hunting down all Transformers regardless of faction viewing them all as a threat. Attinger was also perfectly willing to kill anyone who sympathised with them or innocent civilians who were in the way, viewing human freedom as a whole a much larger concern even justifying his actions by saying "innocent people die all the time". This lead to numerous civilian deaths as shown when he forces Joshua to keep Galvatron in persuit of Optimus, despite knowing that "it" is expierencing malfunctions, and again when Lockdown begins destroying Hong Kong in his mission to aprehend Optimus. Attinger was also incredably delusional and greedy as a large motivation for his plot to replace the Transformers with Joshua Joyce's man-operated drones was mostly to secure enough wealth to retire, but painted himself as humanity's savior. Attinger also felt underappriciated for his service for his country and desired to be recognised for his actions which was another motivation for his actions. Attinger also has little patenice for politics and even the President of the United States himself, more often telling his Chief of Staff to relay messages for him to keep him quiet or just ignoring him. Attinger was also a talented lair as he sucesfully has the White House believing for years that Cemetary Wind was working with the Autobots, whereas they were actually hunting them, something even the President wasn't aware of. Despite his hatred for all Transformers he was willing to work with Lockdown in order to secure the Seed and eliminate as many of them as possible, presumably because Attinger knew once Lockdown's own personal mission to aprehend Optimus was complete he'd leave and never return. Attinger's ruthlessness was so immense it also caused Optimus to break his promise to never kill humans, and Attinger became the first human Optimus ever killed. Relationships James Savoy Savoy was Attinger's right hand man and one of his most trusted allys who equally shared his hatred of all Transformers. Savoy generally acted out every command Attinger gave him without hesitation incudling the attempted murder of an innocent teenage girl. However Attinger and Savoy didnt' always see completley eye to eye as shown after Cade escapes Attinger angrily scolds him, but Savoy simply says "I look like I'm in the mood for any of your shit today?". When Savoy was murdered by Cade however Attinger appeared very enraged and attempted to murder Cade to avenge him. Joshua Joyce Lockdown Optimus Prime Cade Yeager Tessa Yeager Physical Appearance Abilities Equipment Trivia *Attinger is the second human in the Transformers film series to be an antagonist followed by Dylan Gould but unlike Dylan, Attinger is the first human to be the primary antagonist of a film. Gallery Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction Characters Category:Humans Category:CIA Category:Deceased Category:Cemetery Wind Category:Decepticons